


Snacks: #4

by Ignisentis



Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistakes Are Made, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis
Summary: Steve brings a new snack home from a meeting so he and Bucky can try it together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602352
Comments: 31
Kudos: 161





	Snacks: #4

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 4 of"32 Ways To Say I Love You," a series of fluffy ficlets wherein Steve and Bucky are happy, in love, and soft with each other. I'll be posting one a day from now until Valentine's Day, like the hopeless romantic I am.
> 
> Set in a magical time after Age of Ultron where everyone gets along, nothing hurts, and the Avengers live in the Tower. Because the world is a tire fire, and I think we all could use something nice.
> 
> This is also an attempt to get my writing mojo back, so if you have an idea you want to see here, hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ardeospina) and I'll see what I can do! Or just come yell at me there about soft boys being soft. That's fun, too.

The worst part about meetings at the Tower was everything. Steve wasn’t sure exactly why he had to attend so many, but apparently he did, so he gritted his teeth and tried his best not to project his “Captain America is disappointed in you face” when the meeting ran longer than two hours. Judging by the glare Maria Hill was currently giving him, he was definitely failing today.

Steve sighed and took a sip of water and tried harder to not look so capital D Disappointed.

The best part about the meetings were the snacks. Never let it be said that Pepper Potts, or her staff, didn’t know how to stock the hell out of a snack basket because she sure as shit did. No matter what conference room they ended up in, there was always a counter filled with bottles of water, juice, cans of soda, and various other drinks. There were trays of cookies and bowls of fruit and baskets of little bags of chips and other snacks.

It was, frankly, a little excessive, but his enhanced metabolism sure appreciated it. Plus, there were always snacks from around the world, all sorts of flavors that he never would have dreamed of back before the ice. Things he had never heard of, would never have dreamed of, and couldn’t wait to try.

His absolute favorite part about all the snacks, though, was taking some back to Bucky so they could try them together. Watching Bucky’s face light up when he discovered a new food he liked was...well, it felt really good in a way Steve hadn’t expected.

Which is another reason he was beyond ready for this meeting to be over already: there was a new Korean snack in today’s basket that he and Bucky haven’t tried yet. The packaging was bright and colorful, the little orange and red bag full of bright white Korean writing, and Steve kept catching glimpses out of the corner of his eye. It was taunting him, he was sure of it. 

When Maria finally wrapped up the meeting, Steve was up and out of his seat before she’d finished her sentence. He grabbed a couple handfuls of snacks, including two of the coveted Korean bag, and made his way toward the elevator bank before anyone could pull him into a conversation about spending or safety regulations or whatever it was he should have been paying attention to.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted when he got back to their floor. “I’m in the kitchen!”

“Ooh,” Bucky cooed as he strolled into the kitchen, eyeing the pile of snacks on the kitchen table. “Is it snack time?”

“Yeah, and there was a new one today. Here, look.” Steve held up the red and orange bag, bold white Korean text covering the front, promising something exciting inside. 

“That looks fun. Here, gimme.”

Steve chuckled as he handed over the bag so Bucky could look at it. He picked up his own bag and opened it, putting it up to his nose so he could smell it and get a hint of what the flavor was. 

“Whoa,” he coughed as the spicy smell of the chips inside tickled his nose and throat. “That smells spicy.”

“Yesss, I  _ love _ spicy. This is gonna be good.” Bucky opened his own bag and took a sniff. “Holy...yeah, that  _ does _ smell spicy.”

“What do you think, more or less spicy than the chips that said it was like ‘licking a volcano’?”

“Less,” Bucky replied. “That was truth in advertising. They can’t possibly be more spicy than that, right?”

Steve shrugged and looked into the bag he was holding. “Only one way to find out.”

Steve reached into his bag and pulled out a chip covered in powdered flavor. Bucky did the same, and gave Steve a little countdown so they could eat the first one together. The chip was thick and made a satisfying crunch. And it was...spicy. Pretty spicy. But not  _ too _ bad.

“Oh. That’s not bad,” Bucky said, echoing Steve’s thought. “It’s pretty good, actually.”

Steve nodded and ate some more, getting through about half the bag before he started to feel like there may be a problem. “Um…” he choked out, throat tightening in self-defense. “I think…” he coughed. “These are a little…” he coughed again. “More spicy than I originally thought.”

“Holy shit,” Bucky gritted. “Yeah. Holy shit.”

“Get the…”

“Steve, my mouth. Is on fire.”

“Bucky, water! Get some water!”

“It’s too spicy! Steve, it’s too spicy!”

“Is my face burning? My face feels like it’s burning!” Steve put his hands on his face just to make sure. He looked over at Bucky, who was flapping his hands around frantically, tongue lolling out of his open mouth.

“Why isn’t the serum  _ helping with this?!?” _ Steve shrieked, frantically trying to think of a way to make it stop. Bucky just choked at him, which finally got Steve moving. He went to the fridge and pulled out the first carton of any liquid he could find. He pulled the cap off and gulped down what turned out to be plain almond milk, which — ugh, gross, but at least it was helping.

Bucky came over and pulled the carton from Steve’s hand to take his own giant swigs. “Gross,” he said, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. “This stuff is so gross. Why is it even in here?”

Steve shrugged but held out his hand for the carton anyway because his mouth was still burning and the almond milk was right there.

“Hey,” Bucky suggested a few minutes later when neither of them felt like they were dying. “Maybe no more red and orange Korean snacks for a little while, yeah?”

Steve just nodded and went to throw the half-eaten bags of chips in the trash.  
  
  
  



End file.
